Fifty Things
by sweet-as-salt
Summary: Fifty drabbles inspired by a one-word prompt (challenge found on deviantArt); mostly Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Introduction**

"This is Korra, Korra, this is Mako." The girl just nodded at the introduction, no flicker of recognition in her eyes, no spark, nothing. He tried not to say anything, give the game away, and he took her hand, so familiar it hurt, and shook it. Still nothing from her, she didn't recognise him, remember him. She drifted away and the man just gave him a sympathetic look, as if that would help his heart, his slowly breaking heart. He watched as she slipped out of the room, angry tears of confusion on her face, her fingers already moving to the white bandages on her head, about to pick at them as she always did now, when she knew her memory was failing her.

He too had done that for a while, but it had all come back to him, luckily; they all kept saying it was lucky, so fortunate of him to have his mind restored, but he couldn't agree. What was lucky about remembering a wonderful relationship, that couldn't go on because the other party couldn't remember it? To watch them, knowing they'd had something great, and now it would probably never return, how was that fortunate? He followed her, still knowing her, knowing that she would need someone, whether she thought so or not.

She just looked at him when he reached her, tears still not shed, the confusion even more evident. He said nothing, just drew her into his arms; technically, they'd only formally known each other for less than an hour, but she still let him hold her; somewhere in there, Korra was still existing. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, he thought he saw the spark again, for a second or so, and she smiled; she'd remembered something. One of their dates, she told him, and as he listened, he matched it with his own memory and hugged her again; she was coming back, coming back to him.

**2. Alive**

They were so alive. They danced and jumped, yelled and laughed, so lively, so alive, and he felt so dead beside them. He didn't want to be the rain on their parade, but he couldn't just let go like they could, couldn't forget it all; he couldn't dance anyway. He sat back and watched them as they never stopped moving, not letting anything catch up with them, while he stayed and stewed in the past; he wanted more than anything to join them. He waited instead, waiting for them to tire, so he could resume his role of the downer, of the practical protector, it was all he was here for.

"You don't have to just sit here, you know," She said, flopping down beside him, reading his thoughts as always, "You can let go, there is nothing stopping you; don't give me excuses, before you think of doing that. Come on, you don't have to be the corpse of the party; we have Tenzin for that today! I'm kidding, MasterTenzin, kidding! Mako, come on; dance with me." He let her take his hand, pull him up and drag him out there, let her use him as a puppet; she actually had to kiss him to break the spell, drawing sighs and squeals from all around, but he danced after that, he laughed; he became alive.

**3. Sorry**

"I'm sorry for a lot of things; letting Bolin get kidnapped, being so jealous, betraying those I loved, losing my focus so many times... they are so many things I am sorry for, and I am willing to apologise for all of them, but the one thing I could never be sorry about is kissing her."

"You do realise that this is over then? Me and you; because I was willing to forget it all, accept the apologies, move on, but only if you were truly sorry about it all, no, not even all, just that. You aren't though, the one thing that could matter and you're not sorry!"

"I'm sorry it happened when it did, I swear, b-"

"But you're not sorry it happened, are you? Don't even answer it, okay? Look... I guess I always knew there was something more when it came to you two; it was obvious you were linked in some way, but I always thought, I always hoped that... that I could still exist between that link, create my own with you. I guess it's just too strong for me to compete with... I'm sorry too, Mako, but I'm sticking to my word. It's over."

"I am sorry, Asami, and you always have a place in my heart, I promise."

"Just go to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**4. Failed**

"Pfff... well you failed that one, didn't you, bro?" Bolin chortled, watching his brother smoking on the floor. Mako said nothing, just glared at him, heaving himself up, transferring his glare to the now whistling Avatar, bouncing on her heels, fingers still sparking. Catching his eyes, she grinned at him, opening her mouth, no doubt to mock him, but Korra realised what his eyes were telling her, and instead squeaked in fear, turning around and trying to run.

"Oh, no you don't! Come here, you... gotcha! Now, as to your punishment," He purred into the wriggling girl's ear, and she shrieked in fear, laughing as she begged him to release her, "I'm thinking maybe singe your eyebrows off as well? Oh, no, you have that Avatar ball tonight, don't you? Got to look good; maybe I should hand you over to Pema and Jinora, and they can get my revenge? I've always wanted to see you dressed up..."

"Mako! Let me go, please; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, let me go; not a makeover! Come on!" She squealed, still trying to get away, so the Firebender tightened his grip, rewarded with a disgruntled groan from the waterbender. He pressed his lips to her ear, smirking when she shivered, and hissed only a few words. The Avatar paled, and she struggled even harder, to Mako's amusement.

"Bolin, help me out here; I think Korra here wants a complete, top to toe, lifestyle and outfit makeover."

"NO, MAKO!"

**5. Sleep**

"You know, I think I've forgotten what sleep is now." Bolin grumbled, dragging himself out of his bed, shivering only slightly at the cold, traipsing into the next room. The baby was now grumbling to itself, playing with its fingers, smiling toothlessly when she saw Bolin; the earthbender couldn't help but grin back, despite being exhausted. He picked her up, cooing softly, taking her downstairs, talking softly every step of the way, the kid hanging onto his every word. He was surprised to find Korra already there, smiling as she handed him the bottle.

"I figured you could use the help; I'm happy to feed her if you want, go grab some more sleep." Bolin gratefully handed the baby to the Avatar, giving her a tired kiss on the cheek as thanks. She watched him go with a grin, looking into the baby's bright blue eyes; she moved to the kitchen table, settling down into the chair before starting to feed her.

"You're lucky Mama had some stupid Avatar meeting that kept her up until silly o'clock, so she was in time for your feed; I don't think your Uncle Bolin could see straight; you had no hope of getting fed did you, no you didn't." She kept up the commentary as her daughter emptied the bottle, burping her before starting back up the stairs, her baby girl already starting to drift off. Korra began to sing softly as she put her down, staying by the cradle, watching the moon as she did so.

"Are you not coming to bed?" She jumped, turning with a grin to face him, kissing him once he was close enough. She watched as he kissed their baby's head, stroking the fine black hair starting to grow, before wrapping an arm around the Avatar's waist, pulling her gently to their room. She hadn't realised how much she needed sleep until her head hit the pillow she made of her boyfriend's chest, her eyes already beginning to shut.

"Goodnight, Mako."

"See you in the morning."

**6. Bored**

Spirits help us, Mako thought as yet another ice pellet hit the side of his face, the Avatar is bored. Stuck inside, due to an 'accident', Mako had offered to keep Korra company as Tenzin set her about five hundred years worth of history to study as occupation, but they all knew it was punishment for trying to escape again.

"Korra, if you chuck another one of those ice pellets, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what? Injure me; too late, been there, done that, can't wear my T-shirt: you've already had an eyeful, don't you look again! Anyway, I was gauging you internal flame's heat."

"Huh? W-what? Are you on about?"

"I'm timing how long the ice melts, and trying to formulate how hot you are."

"You could just look at me. Ow; what was that for?!"

"Not that kind of hot! I just explained it, were you not listening?"

"Evidently not."

"Yeah, because my bindings were far more interesting; seriously, look again, and I'm going to freeze your entire head!"

"Are you really that bored?"

"Well, you are currently failing in your job of keeping me company, or entertaining me."

"Oh, you want me to keep you company? And entertain you? I can do that,"

"On second thoughts, this history seems far more interesting."

"Thought it might be."

"Oh, shut up."

"Stop with the ice pellets!"


	3. Chapter 3

**7. Fight**

"You what?" Mako felt like strangling her; why was she so stupid? He slammed her down, onto the chair, ignoring her hiss of pain, slamming open the cupboard and yanking out the first aid kit. He whirled around to face her, calculating and evaluating, before coming back to her, snapping open the box and wordlessly getting to work. Her grumbles and hisses echoed around the room, and he ignored them, too angry to do anything else.

"Thank you," She muttered, and he just nodded, too angry to form words. Once done, he slammed the box back, throwing himself into the chair, noticing the wince on her face; she was upset over what she'd done. He sighed, closing his eyes, waiting for her to leave.

"I'm not leaving; look, I'm sorry, okay? But, Mako, I had to do it, there was no other way and-"

"And you just had to get into another fight? Korra, you have to stop this, I can't keep secretly bandaging you up for healing, I can't keep watching you slink in, bruised and bloody, despite the victory, because I can't stand to see you hurt!" He'd been whispering, mindful of the others upstairs, but it'd had the intended effect; she was stunned, and actually thinking about what she was doing.

"I... I'm sorry you feel that way, I am, but I don't think I can just stop with this; I have to save and help people, Mako, it's my duty: but the least I can do is promise you I'll be more careful." She finally said, looking into his eyes, covering his hand with her own, the coolness calming him slightly. He stayed silent, considering the offer; eventually, he turned his hand to hold hers, squeezing it gently.

"Sounds good enough."

**8. Crawl**

"Come on, baby girl, come here, you can do it, come to your papa."

"Mako, she's only a few months old; she won't be able to!"

"Will you please have a little more faith in your own child?"

"I do; it's just that I don't think she'll be able to crawl to you just yet, she's only just learnt to roll herself over, after all."

"Your mom said you were a quick learner; maybe she'll inherit that from you, so, come on sweetie, come here."

"Hon, just leave her to play, and enjoy the silence, and anyway-"

"Korra, look! Come on, baby, just a little more and there we go! Aw, who's such a clever girl?"

"No way; oh, you smart girl; I can't believe that, there's no way she should be able to."

"That's what you get for having no faith that your daughter will crawl at five months, Korra."

"Don't you ruin this for me, Mako."

"Wouldn't dream of it; now come here, let's see if she'll crawl to her mama."

**9. Box**

_That metal box. Closing in, keeping her trapped, solid and unyielding, slowly collapsing, killing her; Spirits, she was going to die in this tiny little box, in a cellar in the middle of nowhere, with no one knowing, no one caring and_-

Korra sat bolt upright, panting, the scream having just escaped her throat. She clutched the sheets to her chest, wiping the sweat away from her brow; she was at the Air Temple, she reminded herself, she was free from the box, they'd found her, and she wasn't going to die in there. It seemed tonight, though, that wouldn't be enough to clear her head; in a few minutes, Korra was waving to a White Lotus Guard, wrapped in her parka, walking toward to the cliff edge she usually went to calm down. Looking out across the black waters of Yue Bay, Korra started to focus on slowly her still rapid heartbeat, slowing her panicked and racing mind.

"Another nightmare?" A voice asked, deep and quiet, and Korra screamed, still stuck in a world filled with terrifying voices from the shadows and pain. She tried to run, only to have someone grab her arms, and turn her, and she collapsed into Mako's arms, panting with relief, "I'll take that as a yes, then." He said dryly, sitting himself down, taking Korra with him; he waited, looking at the remains of the Pro-Bending Arena, as Korra tried to gather her thoughts.

"I was back in Tarrlock's basement, in the box, and I couldn't get out, wasn't getting rescued, I... just really wanna forget it all." She finally whispered, burying her face in his chest, and Mako sighed, wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

"Korra, how many times are we going to go through this before you understand? He can't hurt you, he's gone; you're safe here, you're protected. Korra, if you forget, you lose all your experience, all that makes you that much stronger; you're okay, though, you've been rescued." She didn't reply, and Mako smiled, knowing that he'd reassured her, the shaking stopped. They stayed at the cliff edge for hours, just staring at the bay, until Korra started to drift off to sleep, Mako picking her up and returning her to her dorm.

"Stay? I don't wanna be back in that box again."

"You're not going to be; and I'll stay, forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**10. Security**

It was Korra's scream that drew Mako to the foyer of the Air Temple, instantly wondering who had infiltrated the island and where the heck the White Lotus Guards were. Sneaking into the area, he was surprised to see that it was Guards that had caused Korra to scream; was this a coup, an ambush, a mutiny?

"You seriously won't let me take a freaking walk around the island? Come on! This is insane!" She fumed, her hands throwing themselves into the air; the Guards just looked tired and frustrated and Mako assumed there were a bit too used to this.

"Avatar Korra," A growl from the girl in question, already annoyed, ticked off by the use of her full title, "We are concerned for your safety to security, especially since you were so recently attacked, and kidnapped; until we can ensure the security of this entire island, you will be restricted in your movements." A blank-faced Guard relayed to the irate woman, causing her to frown and in turn hiss, hand automatically tracing the healing cuts on her face; the Guard just looked at her with triumph, as if this proved his point.

"Okay, one; my name is Korra, my parents didn't stick an Avatar on the front so you shouldn't either, two, on an island, in the middle of the sea, filled with fighters, security and safety are a given; three, I was the one doing the attacking, and the guy cheated, so the kidnapping doesn't really count for much in your really quite pathetic argument, and finally, excuse me while I laugh to death; oh, can you protect me from that? Judging by face, you're going to give it your best shot; you cannot restrict my movements, security risk or not." And she just whirled around, blasting the Guards with a sneaky shot of air, before stalking away, grumbling under her breath.

"Told you it wouldn't work," A second Guard told the first, smirking slightly, "She's been that way since she was a child; nothing's gonna stop that girl getting what she wants."

"Even if it gets her hurt?" The first Guard huffed, starting to walk after the Avatar, still intent of protecting her, the second following with a full-blown grin.

"Especially if it risks getting herself hurt."

Well, talk about double meanings. Mako, with a grin, set off to find the now probably hiding Avatar.

**11. Burning**

"Will you stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me; you're burning a hole in the back of my head!"

"How can you even be certain I'm staring at you?"

"I just told you; I can feel the burning! Now, stop it, and help me out!" Mako sighed, dragging himself toward the Avatar as she tried to string the lanterns along the pavilion.

"Remind me again why you're doing this?" He murmured, coming up behind her, lending his extra inches to hooking the string along the stones. Korra blushed slightly at his proximity, her nimble fingers tying the lanterns in place and angling the next ones to be strung up.

"It's Ikki's birthday; she wanted a party outside, I agreed to help, and you wouldn't want to disappoint your favourite little air-baby," She grinned up at him, tying the lanterns; Mako just raised an eyebrow, choosing not to actually ask what she meant, "Oh, don't try and play dumb, you! Ikki's got you wrapped around her little finger, Mr. Hat-Trick." He said nothing, and she laughed at his smirk, pushing him gently with her shoulder. Every time she made contact with him, it burned, and she never seemed to notice it.

"Uh... where do you want these?" He asked lamely, holding up another string, backing away slightly, trying to cool his now flaming cheeks. She smiled and directed him over to another corner, thick with trees, their shadows cooling the pair from the boiling midday sun. Still, Mako was burning, Korra's fingers brushing his, her body pressed against him; it was becoming too much. He couldn't remember exactly when he lost control, but when he did, it had ended up with the two of them literally stuck together. He could manage a little burning if the result was like this every time.

**12. Daggers**

"Don't argue; you need the training."

"But, daggers? Training with knives, daggers, with you? What the heck makes you qualified enough to be even holding that thing?"

"I was trained by Mai, I am more than qualified, Mako."

"Fine, but, please stop spinning it like that."

"Making you nervous, am I?"

"Yes; now let's get on with this, please." The Avatar just raised her eyebrows at his confession, moving forward so she was in line with the Firebender and the dummy before her.

"Start by your head, aim, extend, and flick your wrist." The knife thudded right into the heart of the mannequin and Korra whirled around to grin at him, causing Mako to just roll his eyes, lining up the knife. He almost threw it regardless of anything Korra had said previously when suddenly hands were on his wrist and shoulder, altering his stance.

"Chill, city boy," Korra's voice murmured, as her foot knocked his knee into a bent position, "Just trying to make sure you don't mess it up." It was then that Mako saw Asami in the doorway, her green eyes bright with jealously and pain; throwing the knife, watching it land in the floor in front of the dummy, Mako sighed.

"I think I already have."


	5. Chapter 5

**13. Memory**

"Memory... stupid thing, isn't it?" The Avatar's head tipped back and to the side, one eye cracking open to look at her companion.

"What did you forget, Mako?" She asked lazily, her face turning again to catch the sun's last light, slipping back until she was lying down in the cooling grass. Mako just stared at the sky, still sitting, gloved hands running through the short green blades.

"Nothing, really... but I will, eventually; I'll forget what I had for breakfast, I'll forget what my mother's smile looked like, I'll forget this night, I'll probably even forget about you," He muttered, eyes now following his hands' movements through the grass, ignoring the sensation of the Avatar's eyes on him, "I just don't want all my good times in the keep of something so unreliable, so vulnerable, so open to corruption and disease... it just makes me uneasy."

"Well, it's not like you can lock them in a box, Mako," Korra finally said, her eyes open, watching the moon start to reign the sky, "But I get what you mean... sometimes we have to forget, to make room for more, better, memories; you may forget what you had for breakfast, because you need to remember Bolin grinning and thanking you for making it. Sometimes, Mako, you have to lose something to gain it." He just stared at her for an age, unable to say anything, for so long Korra opened her eyes again, concerned flitting through the ocean blues.

"I don't want to lose you," He finally whispered, still staring straight into her eyes, "I wouldn't gain a thing from it." Korra smiled, sitting up, moving so she was right in front him.

"You're not going to lose me." She whispered, and she kissed him, smiling as his arms instantly wrapped around her. He was definitely going to remember this night.

**14. Unrecognizable**

The make-up covered the scars and bruises, the dress hid the well-toned muscles, and the heels lied about her height.

The hurt distorted his face, marring his features, his body twisted and tense, unmoving, a statue.

Unrecognizable.

That's what we were to each other; and we had no idea how it happened. I watched as she flitted through the crowds, smiling, laughing and faking it for all she was worth, until she landed in front of me, her breath stopping.

"Korra!" Asami cried sweetly, moving away from my body and giving her a hug that Korra barely tolerated, I could tell. Somehow, that comforted me, knowing that there was still some aspect of her that I could predict and recognise; however, it still didn't change the fact that we didn't know each other anymore. Mere moments ago, I had been in her quarters, watching the girl I knew disappear under the lies, while I died a little each time the brush crossed her face. The memories of all the times we had spent together had plagued me, her laughter echoing in my ears even now, while I watched her make polite conversation and she hid from the world. Finally, she turned to me.

"Mako," I said, by way of greeting, unable to generate anything more; seeing him again, seeing him in so much pain as I transformed in front of his eyes had hurt me as much as him, yet I couldn't say a thing to console him, then or now. My fingers were running over the carefully hidden bruises, knowing that mere moments ago he had been tending to them, careful as ever, yet a total stranger to me.

Unrecognisable; all that we were to each other now.

**15. Trust**

He didn't believe them at first; sure, the Avatar might not trust them, but that didn't mean everyone, and it certainly didn't mean him. They'd been through so much, she'd put her trust in him so many times that there was no way she'd regard him with suspicion now. But now, she was staring at him with guarded empty aquamarine eyes with no trace of recognition. No trace of trust. She just nodded at his suggestion, brushing past him and out of the tent.

The armies snapped to attention as she walked to the crest of hill. She yelled out instructions, incorporating his ideas, like she had so long ago, before dismissing them, watching with detached satisfaction as they marched onto the battle field under the combined banners of all the elements. She ran toward Naga, slinging herself onto the polar bear dog's back and starting toward the battle.

She threw one last look back over her shoulder, and Mako met her eyes again, and again, there was nothing. Just an empty ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

**16. Pushed**

"I got pushed too hard," She murmured as she bandaged his arm, eyes fixed on the gash above his elbow, "Everyone wanted the best, everyone wanted to be involved with creating the new Avatar, one to rival all the others. They just kept pushing and pushing, never stopping until..." She stuck the last bit of tape to his skin, tapping the padding lightly before looking up at him with a soft, sad smile, "I snapped."

"And?" He murmured, not believing that was the end of the story, stuffing the supplies back into a backpack, "Don't tell me that's it, it doesn't explain how you ended up here, fixed."

"Oh, I'm not fixed," She laughed, and he noted the hysteria, how she now shut her eyes from the light faintly filtering in through the trees, "Not by a long shot; I ended up here because my snapping resulted in my running away. I just kept running, helping people, cities, nations, along the way, but I never stopped."

"Until you got here," He finished with a smile, moving closer to her; she just smiled again, but there was now a touch of madness, of cruel pain, "Until you found me."

"Oh, no," She murmured, millimetres from his lips, "I'm still running. And I'm not stopping."

**17. Think about Life**

The old man stared down at the teenager sitting cross-legged in front of him, her eyes closed, her brow creased in concentration. He couldn't believe they'd sent her here, so young, so unprepared; yet they said she'd already defeated an evil, one that again had threatened them all. He knew her predecessor had defeated much more at a much younger age, but that somehow seemed different, maybe because they as people were so different. She still seemed vulnerable, despite her strength, confidence and skill; there was still so much bravado that he wondered if he'd ever truly be willingly shown who she was really.

"Start by thinking small," He commanded and almost laughed at his hypocrisy; there he was, mourning her closed off nature, how she always put up walls and put on an act, while he was trying to play the tough drill sergeant despite being as soft as she was underneath; he realised then just how much he himself still needed to learn and understand, "Think about your life, then the life your loved ones, the ones you despise and the ones in between. Think of each one as a strand, twisting, knotting, unravelling and completing, then start to weave these strands together. Think about life, and connect it all."

"Every single strand?" She murmured as the frown became more pronounced, while her fingers twitched on her knees, crafting the thread physically as well as mentally; he just grunted affirmative and watched as she continued, observed every line on her face slowly vanish until she was smiling. She opened her eyes and he smiled himself; there was pure light in place of her blue orbs and blue light surrounded her fingertips, drifting in tendrils around her form. Now, if a young girl could manage to think about life in its entirety, why couldn't he?

**18. Different**

Something was wrong. The place looked darker, crooked, broken almost; it seemed different, even though she'd only been gone for a few hours. It was colder too, and she wished she'd remembered her coat as she trudged through the silent building. She knew by now she should've been screaming out their names, but there was something in the back of her mind that even saying something aloud, making any noise, was a bad idea. Her foot knocked into something and it clattered to the floor, the sound echoing around the building, down the corridors, up to the ceiling. Her eyes darted around, ears straining, waiting for something to happen; when nothing did, she allowed herself a sigh and continued on.

"She returns," A voice suddenly rasped and she halted; fear freezing her spine, "The deserter finally returns to see the damage." A hollow, grating laugh resonated and she turned wildly, looking for the source of the noise, "Don't search for me, little Avatar, I'm beyond your powers, your _help_. Leave," The voice boomed, hate clawing at her ears, "Or I will come and get you little one, and break you. Break you like you did all the others."

"I...I'm just looking for someone," She choked out, fists clenched in annoyance, hating how weak she sounded, "Let me search and then, I swear, I'll be gone."

"And what can the Avatar be looking for in a burnt out wreck of a time long passed?" The shadows questioned and Korra frowned.

"This place is brand new; I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, let me just find m-"

"Brand new?" The voice squealed and Korra clutched her ears at the sound, "No one has been here for generations, not since you; and now you return, completing the circle."

"Circle? What circle; what are you talking about? I was here this morning, with my boyfriend and his brother. I just want to find them and leave, it's been a long day and I want to go home." She started to walk forward, ignoring the dust and ash that swirled around her feet. It had only been hours, she was tired and imagining things. She just needed a hug from her Firebender and joke from her best friend Earthbender and a nice long sleep. Her eyes and ears were playing tricks on her.

"Day, little bender? Oh, no," The voice hissed and laughed again, like nails down a blackboard, "No, no, little Avatar, it's been years. Welcome to the future," It breathed, and the shadows came to life, dropping down in front of her, wizened, broken, spitting and hissing, a creature of pure evil; Korra screamed and scrambled back, "Welcome to the end."


	7. Chapter 7

**19. Game**

"It's just a game, Mako, come play with us!"

"No," The Firebender sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time, "I don't play games, Korra."

"That's not what you said last time," The Avatar purred, chuckling with Bolin as Mako went red, "I'm sorry, Mako, come on; I'll stop once you play with us."

"Why would I want to play some game meant for five year olds?"

"Because it's fun," His brother broke in, exasperated, "Bro, we all need a break, some time to chill out and have fun. Please?" He started pulling the puppy eyes; Korra mimicking him on Mako's other side. He sighed and slowly nodded, wincing at the cheers and the hands that encircled his arms and pulled.

"This is not going to end well."

**20. Perfect**

"She's perfect," He breathed, watching in awe as tiny fingers wrapped around his own. He tore his eyes away from the small bundle in his arms to his wife as she laid back on the bed, fighting against exhaustion, her eyes flickering shut. He walked back toward her and seated himself beside her body, careful not to hurt her; her tan fingers slowly lifted and brushed across their child's sleeping face, caressing the soft skin.

"She is indeed," She breathed with a smile, leaning her head against his shoulder with a sigh, "She's ours."

"Yeah," He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Mine and yours, Korra, our little girl. I love you." He breathed into her hair, and she laughed lightly.

"Mine and yours, Mako, ours; I love you too."

**21. Believe**

"You have to believe me, my name is Mako, I'm your friend, your boyfriend! Korra, please, it's me!" The girl said nothing, just glared and slashed the air with the knife one more time, forcing Mako back. Her eyes flashed green again and Mako's heart stopped.

"You're still... She's still diseased!" He yelled over his shoulder, hearing the White Lotus shift behind him, the metal of their weapons and the elements they wield echoing around the room as they moved with their owners. He turned back to the Avatar, watching as she frowned, her eyes flickering back to their normal blue; she pressed a hand to her forehead and groaned, looking up and meeting Mako's eyes.

"Mako? What's going on? I, I was ju-" Her sentence was cut off by a sharp cry of pain, and her eyes again began to flicker, "What's going on?" She screamed and Mako rushed forward, catching her as she collapsed.

"Korra, Korra, listen; you've been infected with... with something, that is changing you, taking you over. Korra, you have to fight it, you have to believe in yourself, and fight it, please," He watched with frustration as tears poured down Korra's face, as her eyes tangled between green and blue, until she passed out, her lids sliding shut. He swore softly and placed her back on the bed, brushing away her sweat-soaked hair, smoothing out her brow, "Believe, Korra, fight this thing."


	8. Chapter 8

**22. Hide**

She crouched behind the sofa, holding her breath; maybe this time, he wouldn't be as careful, wouldn't look as hard.

"It's not gonna work," The voice boomed around the apartment and she bit lightly on her finger to make sure she didn't make a noise, "I'm gonna find you; I always do." She heard the slow, measured steps approaching and found herself shaking in anticipation; he wouldn't find her, not this time. Suddenly, the noise stopped, and she froze.

"Found you," A pair of hands grabbed her and hauled her over the sofa and into his grip. She squealed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, trying to get away.

"Daddy!" The little girl whined as she was carried over to the kitchen, "Come on, I don't wanna do it!"

"Kaani," Mako warned his little girl as she tried to run again, "Running and hiding is going to achieve nothing. You have to learn how to do this."

"Mama doesn't have to!" The little girl whined, pouting as she was placed in her chair. Mako chuckled, bringing over the bowls and dishes.

"That's because your mother also runs and hides, Tikaani," Mako muttered, but quickly spoke as he saw his daughter's eyes light up, "But that does not mean it will work for you, madam. Your mother has more important things to do anyway. Besides, you wanted to do this, remember?"

"Humph, course mama has an excuse, Avatar-this, Avatar-that," The little girl crossed her arms, angrily blowing her jet-black fringe out of her face, "I don't want to do it anymore."

"Come on, sweetie," Mako murmured, brushing the girl's long hair into a ponytail, "You know your mother can't help it. And imagine how pleased she will be when she learns that you know how to make sea-prune soup!"

"But they smell, and they taste funny!"

"You are more like me in that respect, Tikaani," Mako chuckled, looking into his daughter's bright blue eyes, "But work with me here. No more hiding, no more running; let's do this."

**23. Empty**

"Why would a village just be left empty like this?" Korra voiced the query first, fingers trailing over the laid table by her side, her eyes drawn to the still glowing fire, a bubbling pot still hanging over it. Bolin shrugged, pulling on the straps of his backpack.

"Sudden urge to go for a group run?" He suggested and held up his hands in face of his friends' withering glares, "Hey, it could happen."

"Yeah, but not here," Mako snapped, "How can babies and the elderly just 'go for run'? Look, I think something's happened here, something bad. We should leave now." He turned back to the village entrance, starting to leave.

"No." Mako turned slowly with a frown; he saw his girlfriend standing in the square, not moving an inch; he merely raised an eyebrow in question, "Mako, if something bad happened here, than it's my duty to try and help, find these people and maybe rescue them." Mako sighed and rubbed a hand over his brow.

"Korra, these people are gone, and we shouldn't stay here and tempt whatever took them to take us too. Duty or no duty, you're useless to the world if you're in some beast's stomach. Let's go now, we'll come back tomorrow."

"Why wait until tomorrow when we could stop this thing today? I'm going into the forest." Korra turned to leave, jaw set, ignoring Mako as he yelled out in frustration.

"Don't Korra, we all know what happens in forests," Bolin grabbed the Avatar's arms, bringing his face close to Korra's, whispering loudly, "Bad things, Korra, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad things."

"I'm not scared of some trees, Bolin," Korra growled, shoving his face out the way and moving forward, "Neither am I scared of some empty village; now, are you coming or not?"

**24. Mask**

"A masked ball?" Korra asked in disbelief, she leaned against the wall of the kitchen and shook her head, "No way, I refuse; I don't do balls, and I do _not _do masks."

"It is being held in your honour, Korra," Tenzin said, "It does not matter if you don't like it, but you must go, to be respectful and to ensure the peace treaty you forged holds." Mako watched with amusement as his girlfriend froze, and then slumped down the wall with a long, drawn out groan.

"Why," She moaned, "Why did it have to be you, Tenzin, all smart and wise, that assists me? You would make me do the right thing." She buried her face in her hands as Tenzin just smiled at her and left the room; as he pulled open the door, two bundles of Air Temple robes tumbled into the room. The Airbending master said nothing, shaking his head in defeat and leaving the room.

"Korra!" Ikki drew out the Avatar's name with a squeal, launching herself at the prone figure in blue, "We've got to get you ready! It's a ball, where you get to dance all night, find your Prince Charming, wear a pretty dress and, and this one means you get to wear a mask! Ooooh, I like masks; you could have a dragon one, or a princess, or-"

"Ikki," Korra ground out, one hand now slapped across the excited girl's mouth, "I don't like balls, and I don't need to be ready yet. And, Ikki, I already found my Prince Charming." She smiled up at Mako and he returned her smile, his heart constricting slightly at the sight of her so content.

"So, Mako's going with you?" Jinora asked and the Firebender felt himself pale at her grin.

"Oh yeah," She laughed, "Dust off your mask, Mako; if I'm going through this thing, I'm dragging you with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**25. Remember**

"Hey," The girl said with a smile as she bounced on her heels beside him, "Remember me?"

"Yep," He said shortly, frowning into the water, "You're the one who brought me here and managed to make me a prisoner, thank you for that, by the way." He heard a huff as she sat down beside him.

"Look, that wasn't entirely my fault; I brought you here so you could be healed, I didn't know the elders would react like that." The girl said in that matter-of-fact voice that almost killed him as thousands of memories of that voice assaulted his mind. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, the vibration causing the chains to rattle, making him lapse back into seriousness.

"I didn't need to be healed," He couldn't help but spit back, "I needed a way home."

"What home?" The girl asked, ignoring his hostility, curiosity colouring her tone, "I found you in the middle of the snow bank, there's no homes for miles around, unless you count this place." She waved a hand to encompass the building they now were in the courtyard of and Mako smiled at her voice; she was unimpressed even now, as a child.

"My home, as hard as this is to believe, is very far away and I've been... sent here, somehow and I need to get home before anything happens, here or there. And, no," He murmured, looking into the girl's bright blue eyes, "I wouldn't call this place a home."

"Well, seeing as you think like that, I think we could be friends," The girl grinned, revealing two gaps in her smile and held out her hand, "I'm Korra." Mako smiled softly and took the girl's tiny hand, feeling his heart stutter.

"I know; I remember."

**26. Blood**

"Take your hand away, please," He glared at me and I sighed, "You know you have to; your brains are not going to fall out just because your remove your hand. It might feel that way, but believe me, apparently you have more brain cells than that." I grinned at his face, but he peeled his hand away and I managed to get a look at the gash. There was a lot of blood, I had admit, but it didn't seem that bad.

"You gonna fix me up, doc, or are you gonna just watch me bleed?" The rough humour in his voice startled me, and I met his amber eyes with a guilty blush; I nodded and moved back to the table, retrieving the bowl.

"This might sting a bit, the water-"

"I know," He cut across me with a pained look in his eyes that wasn't from his wound, "I've been healed by Waterbending before." I didn't question where or when, these types never really answered me, and he especially was closed off when you got personal with him.

"So," I said, bringing up the trails of water toward his head, "What did you do to get this great ugly thing?"

"You trying to distract me, Doctor?" The amusement was even more pronounced now, and I could bet my blush was too.

"Figured that would be better than having to feel every second of this; the wound's quite deep. Besides, it would help if you marshalled your thoughts, for the reports and all that." He nodded slightly with a small smile.

"I got caught with a stray piece of earth some bender tried launching at the forces as we retreated. I was providing cover for their escape with some civilians when I was caught." I nodded, secretly surprised that I got that much out of him; he clammed up after that, but I didn't push him as I finished healing him.

"Captain," I couldn't help but blurt as he moved to leave, and I cursed my inquisitive tongue as he turned, "Um, if it's not too much, can I ask who healed you with water before?" His eyes flashed sadly and he bowed his head; I expected he'd leave so turned back to my work. I was truly shocked when I got a reply.

"My girlfriend, Korra, healed me once."

"The Avatar?" I knew I should've stopped, but I couldn't; he nodded stiffly, his lips thinning; I bowed my head, "Thank you, Captain, for trusting me with your tale." He nodded again and started to leave the medical tent as I moved back to the table containing my papers.

"Call me Mako, doctor," He said before he left and I turned to him for the last time. I couldn't say anything, my shock having fully taken my voice, the trust he had in me now reaching a level I had never got to before with these men; he must have seen my surprise because he smiled once last time, "You remind me of Korra, Doc; you deserve my trust and my honesty. She'd never forgive me if I never extended my hand to you." And then he was gone.

As I wiped the blood from the fingertips, his blood, I once again processed all he told me; Mako, Captain of the United Armies had been in a relationship with Avatar Korra? The same Avatar, who was now missing, and in certain circles, presumed dead, and who Captain Mako now searched for, using the powers of all the Nations. Somehow, it made his actions easier to understand: he was looking not only for the world's saviour, but his lost love also.

I no longer saw a soldier, but a haunted, driven, man.

**27. Kiss**

It was just a kiss, she told herself; nothing but a meaningless touching of the lips.

"Man," She groaned, her head falling back against the cold stone of the pavilion, "I sound like some sort of scientist with word complications."

"No," A voice said, making Korra yell out and whirl around, fire licking at her fists, "You sound like a crazy person." Jinora informed her, hopping over the balcony's ledge and seating herself on it. She said nothing as Korra relaxed, shooting a glare at the girl as she let the flames go out and slump against the stone again.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people, Jinora," The Avatar warned the teenager, "Especially those talking to themselves and have control over the elements." The Airbender just rolled her eyes at Korra.

"Not my fault you're freaking out over Mako and aren't being aware of your surroundings." Korra started spluttering, trying to make some sort of excuse which Jinora just sighed at, "Give it up Korra; you come for a visit and everything's fine and peachy, until you go into town. Suddenly you land here, not waiting for the boat obviously and when we asked, you ran away. And then, I found you hiding out here, talking to yourself. Korra, what happened?"

"He kissed me," She whispered and the teenager's eyes widened in surprise, nearly falling off the ledge in surprise, "After all that has happened," She said, her voice rising to an indignant shout, "After all that he did to me, he kissed me, and then thought everything would be okay." Her voice trailed off, and she slid to the floor.

"Korra," Jinora whispered sadly, jumping down lightly to put an arm around the woman she'd started to see as an older sister, "Korra, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jinora," She said briskly, standing and taking Jinora with her, hastily wiping her eyes, "It was just a kiss. Doesn't have to mean anything, and trust me, it won't." She walked away from the pavilion, leaving the young Airbender behind to watch the Avatar persona come up as she entered the Air Temple. Jinora shook her head sadly and turned to face Republic City, where she was sure Mako was holding his head in his hands and cursing his past mistakes. Including breaking Korra's heart all those years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**28. Chains**

"I've come to conclusion," Korra said imperiously, pacing the small width of their cell, "That chains are not, and will never be a suitable nor attractive fashion accessory." Mako raised an eyebrow at her statement but didn't say anything. She turned to him, surprised, and Mako smirked at the realisation she was just trying to get a reaction out of him, and had failed.

"I don't care about fashion, Korra," He replied patiently, "And I'm trying to forget about the chains, to be honest with you. You're not helping." Korra shrugged as moved toward him, sitting down beside him and leaning into his body, smiling softly when his arms moved to encircle her.

"I don't want to think about it, either," She murmured, "But if I don't mention something, seriously or not, I'm going to go crazy." He watched as her fingers tapped out some sort of pattern onto the manacle on his wrist, over and over again until he was becoming dizzy watching her.

"What do you want to talk about?" He murmured into her hair, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. She shrugged, leaning further into his side as she did so.

"I don't really know," She admitted, "How about weaknesses? You see any?"

"I wasn't really looking, to be honest," He muttered, "I was more preoccupied with the knife he was holding to your throat." Korra hummed in agreement, shifting on the dry ground.

"I didn't see anything we could take advantage of, either, unless you count that guy's ego. And I'm still working on some way to use it."

"Don't worry, Korra," Mako said, squeezing her sides lightly and resting his head against hers, "We'll get out of here." He tried to ignore the clink of the chains as they moved closer together.

**29. Hurt**

There was hurt in her eyes, he realised grimly, as she smiled at him and politely exchanged greetings with the girl beside him. She was tall and proud, laughing easily and sociably with all those around them, but he had looked into her eyes. There, in the pools of clear innocence, was pain, pain and an ache that Mako knew would not ease over time. He knew because he still felt the ache, the same ache he'd been suffering from every since he had hurt her, so long ago. She excused herself from the crowd, still smiling and laughing and he couldn't help but follow her as she drifted out of the room and into the gardens.

"Why do you follow me, Mako?" Her voice echoed in the soft air as she moved toward the waterfall in the middle of the garden. He didn't reply, he couldn't, and he watched as a soft smile danced on her face as her fingers played through the water, running down her wrist and spilling crystalline stars onto her dress. She turned to him, obviously expectant, and he again ached at the hurt in her eyes.

"I... I don't know why, Korra," He breathed, stuck standing like any idiot in the middle of the garden, unable to leave and too hesitant to move closer, "It felt like the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do," She spat, her facade crumbling, a hollow laugh echoing around the empty grounds, "What do you know about the right thing to do? You left, Mako, left me; the one thing you said you'd do was never leave! How was that the right thing to do? You hurt me, Mako." He found his feet again and lurched forward like a drunk, but she danced out of his grasp, the hurt solidifying into tears. She opened her mouth to say something and he leaned forward, eager to hear her words, but she shook her head and left.

When he rejoined the gathering in the halls, she was again smiling and laughing, the perfect socialite. Only he saw the hurt in her eyes.

**30. Screaming**

The screaming drove him crazy. Everyone said he'd have to get used to it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. For one of the most beautiful noises on the planet, it had a pretty short lifespan in terms of being enjoyable. He dragged his body down the stairs, sighing when he found the room empty; she was gone, again. He passed the table and saw the note, but didn't read it; he was pretty sure she'd yelled out a goodbye so it wasn't entirely her fault.

"Hey, hey, little guy, that's enough now," He cooed, picking up his son and resting him against his chest as he walked into the kitchen to find a bottle, "Man, where's your mom when I need her, huh? She's switched the cabinets around again." A pair of arms encircled his waist and he sighed in relief as a soft laugh echoed around the room,

"I'm here, and I didn't switch the cupboards around, Mako, you're just being blind." A tan arm reached past his face and brought down a bottle that seemed to be right in front of his eyes and he resisted the urge to groan. No, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. He just turned, kissing her cheek and placing their son in her arms before moving toward the taps. The screaming had eased some, to tiny little sobs that made his heart melt. That, he realised, the noise of his child, laughter to screams and all that in between, was the most beautiful noise on the planet.


	11. Chapter 11

**31. Rattles**

"Rattles, rattles and more rattles," Bolin groaned, picking himself up and glaring at the toy he'd tripped over yet again, "Why do you need so many of them anyway?"

"I ask myself that question every day," Korra replied with a frown, kicking one of offending playthings as she passed it. Bolin just shook his head, tossing a rattle to the Avatar who happily slammed it into a nearby box. They went to work, silently clearing the entire room until the sound of a door opening stopped them.

"Oh," Pema smiled as she took in the room around them, "It's so clean, thank you! The village are so kind to me; one man carved a rattle for Rohan, so beautiful." Pema carried on discussing the points of the rattle, unaware of the frozen teenagers in the middle of the room, looks of shared disbelief and annoyance on their faces.

"Another rattle..." Korra breathed as Bolin shook his head.

"Don't go there."

**32. Reveal**

"The Order of White Lotus serves the Avatar first and those in need after," The man said bluntly, "That is all I can reveal."

"Is that why you did not save the little girl Avatar Korra risked her life for, which ultimately resulted in her disappearance?" The reporter shoved back into his path, pad and pen glued to her grasp, the pen wildly scribbling over the paper.

"I cannot say anymore."

"Shall I just put you down as unwilling to answer?" He gritted his teeth and moved on, ignoring the journalist still ranting and babbling at his elbow. It wasn't his fault the Avatar was gone, nor was it his fault that the little girl she'd risked so much to save was missing with her: in fact, he didn't know whose fault it was. It all had happened so fast. One minute he was there, cutting off the creature's exit with fire, the Avatar beside him, forcing the creature into the flames with torrents of air, the little girl secured in her arms.

She'd yelled something, he couldn't remember what, and the other members of the Order materialised around them, forming a barrier that the creature kept bouncing off, into the myriad of elements forming its death. The creature had screamed, and hurled itself at the Avatar; he'd thrown himself in its path. The last thing he heard was Avatar Korra's yell, and the little girl's accompanied scream. When he'd come to, the White Lotus Guards were scattered around, but the little girl and her protector were not.

"Any other comments?" The woman looked up hopefully and he couldn't help but grimace and push her from his path, ignoring her outraged squeal.

"None."

**33. Misery**

"My name is Misery," Korra and Mako exchanged a look and the girl laughed, "My parents had high hopes; call me Mia." Korra nodded and clasped hands with the young Earthbender in greeting before swiftly walking away, leaving Mako alone with the blonde.

"How long have you been living on the trail?" He asked by way of small talk, feeling awkward with the girl.

"Oh, a couple of years, three at most," She shrugged, her bright green eyes wandering the small camp, "Where'd your girlfriend go?"

"Probably to find my brother, or to organise our next move, she doesn't really let me in on the small things."

"Your next move seems like a bigger thing than you're making it," She murmured absent-mindedly, running her fingers across the walls of the trail; before Mako could respond, she carried on, "Your brother; is he also a Firebender like you?"

"No, Earthbender; look here, Korra-"

"An Earthbender? Where is he then, I haven't met a fellow Earthbender for a while." She turned as Korra walked back into the camp, Bolin in tow, chatting animatedly with the Avatar. Mako watched as Mia's face lit up and she ran toward the Earthbender, chatting happily with the duo, until Korra detached herself from the group and headed over to Korra.

"Mia seems nice, right?" She asked, kissing Mako lightly on the cheek; he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close, to convince himself again that she was his, stupid as it was.

"I think she lives up to her name." He responded darkly, and kissed Korra before she could question his words.


	12. Chapter 12

**34. Friend**

"You're a good friend, you know that Korra?" The words stuck a knife into her heart and twisted; she managed a smile that was probably a grimace and hurriedly left the room. She heard Bolin follow but she waved a hand of dismissal over her shoulder.

"Don't push me away Korra, I know how this feels, remember?"

"Aw, thanks Bolin," She groaned, "Let's add some guilt to that pile of heartache and regret shall we?"

"Sorry, Korra," Bolin muttered, coming up behind her as the teenager tried to focus on making some tea, "But we should talk. Mako's ill, and he's a moron at the best of times, a clueless one at that; don't take it personally."

"How am I supposed to take it Bolin? As a nice little tip for the future, that's just stupid. Oh, shoot," She muttered as the flames hovering over her fingertips flared, knocking the teapot onto its side, spilling tea across the place, "Look Bolin," She whispered after a deep breath, bending the water back into its container, "It's nothing, really; I'm glad Mako's appreciating me at all." She attempted a laugh but it choked and she clenched her eyes shut, fists curling on the surface top.

"Don't ignore this, Korra," Bolin murmured, laying a hand on her arm, "At the very least, talk to me." Korra waited a beat, hesitating; Bolin gave her arm a light squeeze and the floodgates burst.

"I don't want to be a friend; I don't if I'm a good friend or a great friend, I wish I was more. It's so selfish, I know, and I know I should let it go, but I can't. I feel frustrated, and stuck, and I don't know what to do." Korra let her words echo into silence before turning away, heading back to the room, tea in hand.

"Gonna say I'm a good friend?" Bolin's mocking words brought a genuine smile to her face and she turned to let him see it.

"Nah; Bolin, you're so much more than that."

**35. Hell**

"It's a place filled everlasting fires, pits of doom and despair and creatures exist there that only live in your darkest nightmares, waiting to rip into you and steal your very soul."

"Sounds just like home, I'll fit right in." The man turned his hollow sunken eyes to Korra and stared at her with black disbelieving eyes.

"You do not realise the danger this place poses; it is Hell itself and no mortal can just walk in."

"I'm no mortal," Korra muttered, "Trust me." She walked out of the room and he followed, watching as she walked into the sunlight, breathing deeply as she leaned against the railing, the ocean slapping lightly against the concrete beneath.

"Are you becoming cocky, Avatar Korra? You know the dangers of that," He mocked lightly as he drew level with her, watching with satisfaction as her jaw clenched slightly.

"No, Tahno, I'm not. I think of it more as distraction from the huge task ahead of us and the heavy burden of the immortal soul I carry weighing on my shoulders." He chuckled at her words and Korra allowed herself a small smile before sobering again.

"We can do this, you know," The Waterbender murmured, nudging the Avatar with his shoulder, "We'll get Mako back; we'll get all that have been taken back, don't worry."

"I'm not worried; I know we can do this. After all, we've all been to Hell and back in some way, so this should be a piece of cake," They shared a laugh, bitter and empty before locking their gazes onto the sea, their natural link to the world around them, "I just wish it could be different. Less risk, less at stake; part of me hopes to wake up, and realise this was all just a nightmare."

"I'm not that bad, you know, I've improved." Korra laughed despite herself and turned to face the Waterbender.

"Yeah, you've improved Tahno; even though it was a traumatic and terrible experience, losing your bending taught you a lot of things. Taught me stuff too," A smile danced across her face as she reached up, "But it taught you nothing about hairstyles." She pulled on the curly strand that divided his face, giggling at his mock outrage.

"Let's go into Hell, shall we?" He offered his arm and she nodded, determination moulded her face.

"Let's do it."

**36. Company**

"They say misery loves company."

"They say that a problem shared is a problem halved."

"Well I say go away, Mako."

"Korra, you shouldn't be left alone, not when this has happened."

"I don't need constant supervision, Mako; I'm not a child."

"It was easier then, wasn't it? Being a kid, I mean; you had a family, people to take care of you, no one wanted you to do anything yet, you were free."

"I wasn't."

"Well, neither was I, for a while anyway. Point is that things are different now."

"And this just reminded me of that fact, thanks."

"I'm sorry, Korra."

"Sorry doesn't being her back."

"It never will, but it will mean something, eventually. Remember, Katara's with Aang now; they're happy."

"I know, I know; it just doesn't help me, not really. I still have to be stuck here; I have to watch them dance about the Spirit World while I have to save the real world."

"They did their part too, and now they're reaping the rewards. It's your turn now."

"Yeah, well, when's it someone else's?"

"Korra, just shut up and enjoy the silence."

"Right now the silence just makes me lonely."

"Well that's why I'm here; I'm company."

"Well, I guess you're not that bad."

"Thanks, I think."


	13. Chapter 13

**37. Scars**

We all bear scars. Some are more obvious than others, but they're all there, they all were caused by pain and don't go away. I have more than my fair share of scars; the customary Arctic Henpox scar that every child has; a long thick line trailing my bicep from a fall on the ice; one thin dash running into my hairline from Naga's training and so many more. It was easy to hide them, I wear an armband to cover the ice-fall scar and I fixed my hair so no one could see what Naga had done once; she'd been a puppy, too excitable and large for me to quite yet deal with, it was all too easy to stop questions. Sometimes I did want to go without the bands and beads, and have someone see them, someone ask: it meant then that someone cared.

We all bear scars. Some you can't see, like the scar that throbs in my heart whenever I see a family walking happily down the street, while others are clear, such as the puckered blob on my ribs, the result of trying to master a Firebending trick too young. I don't care about the scars people can see; if they ask, I tell, sometimes. It helps now and then, just to have another voice, another thought to remember whenever I see the marks on my skin. It's the ones no one can see that bother me. No one can see them, so no one can ask and I can't tell; I'm stuck in a loop and I wonder when I can break free.

"Hey, Korra, hair looks nice!"

"Thanks Bolin. Where's Mako?"

"Here; where'd the scar come from?"

"Ah, Naga; I'll tell you the story."

"Sounds like a good one."

"It is, but only if you tell me a story about one of your scars, I'm in a trading sort of mood today."

"I don't know, I... you know what, deal. Tea?"

**38. Dream**

"Just a dream, it was just a dream, Korra. Just a dream." She kept whispering her mantra she padded through the Air Temple, clutching her elbows, trying to keep herself warm and in one piece. Korra walked to the edge of the island and let the water lap at her ankles, breathing slowly, repeating herself until she was lost in the words and the sound of the ocean.

"What was just a dream?" The voice surprised her and she whirled around, throwing liquid light up into the night sky. He stood right there, just like before, silhouetted by the moonlight, solitary and unreachable. Unreachable; she breathed the word and turned back to the ocean, reminding herself one last time.

"Nothing, Mako; what're you doing out here?" She replied bluntly, shaking the last remnants of the dream from her mind. She tried to forget the way their lips had brushed, the way he'd held her... just a dream.

"Couldn't sleep, heard you walking around and wondered if we could be insomniacs together, you know, misery loves company and all that."

"I'm fine, thanks Mako; you should go back to bed." She heard him move closer and she shut her eyes tight. _It was just a dream._

"Korra, you okay?" His hand fell onto her arm and Korra felt her heart stop. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and turned to walk away.

"Fine; just fine." _Nothing but a dream. _

**39. Rage**

"Rage is not a weapon, Korra, nor is any form of anger useful to you. Remember that, my dear, or you will be hurt."

"Yes, Master Katara." The older woman watched as the teenager bowed before her, slowly standing, offering her hand to her master to help her up. Katara accepted, forgetting her pride in the harsh cold of the Water Tribe and leaning on Korra as they walked through the compound.

"Master Katara, did Aang ever have problems with anger?" The girl asked absently, eyeing the scorch Mark on the wall closest to her, the result of yet another fruitless training session and restrictions even inside walls.

"Not really, no; but you must remember he was trained differently and his situation was nothing like yours."

"Yet he put me in here anyway," Korra sighed and the older woman frowned, "I know, I know, this wasn't really his doing, it was the White Lotus's, but he ordered them to train me and protect me. Doubt this was what he had in mind, though." With her free hand, the young Avatar scraped her palm against the walls of thick ice they walked past, a forlorn look on her young face.

"Korra, remember this is all for your benefit and that Aang only wanted the best for you."

"That's why you're here then?" The girl asked with a cheeky grin and Katara allowed herself a small laugh, seeing her past life shine through.

"I say nothing, young one, but you must remember to find your inner peace; rage and revenge are never the answers," She placed a hand on the side of Korra's face, blue meeting blue, "Promise me that you will at least try to remember this."

"I promise." Korra murmured and Katara moved away with a soft smile.

"Good; now, come on, you have training to attend."


	14. Chapter 14

**40. Whispered**

"He whispered goodbye, touched my hand and... that's the last thing I remember. I woke up and he was gone."

"Doesn't make sense," Korra muttered, pacing the small room's length, not looking at the girl curled up on the couch, Asami quietly comforting her, "Why would Bolin just up and leave like that?"

"He probably just got bored of me," She hissed bitterly, "I wasn't good enough."

"No way," Asami said fiercely, tightening her grip, "Bolin loves you! He wouldn't just leave you like this."

"Not unless he had good reason..." Korra mused; standing by the window, oblivious to the girl's shock at finding out Bolin was in love with her. Asami raised her head to look at the Avatar, a frown appearing on her face.

"Korra, when was the last time you heard from Mako?" The heiress watched as the Avatar cocked her head to the side, thinking before her shoulders locked in surprise and she turned slowly, her face a mask of fury.

"Oh, they wouldn't," She muttered, pacing to the door, "They thought they could play hero; I swear, once I go and rescue their stupid butts from what is probably certain death, I'm gonna kill 'em myself."

"Korra..." Asami said in a warning tone and the Avatar turned, daring Asami to stop her, "I was only going to say wait for us."

"Yeah," The girl said, standing upright with a determined frown, "He is _not_ getting away with being a romantic hero with me." Korra grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"I like this one."

**41. Penguin Sledding**

"Penguin sledding is for kids," Korra groaned, flopping back onto the furs, "I'm not twelve years old anymore."

"Aw, please Korra," Ikki pleaded, crawling up beside her and staring into the Avatar's half-lidded eyes, "Dad says I can't go out alone."

"Take a Guard then," The teenager mumbled, trying to burrow into the furs and ignore the little girl prodding her arm, "Leave me alone, I'm tired."

"Korra, please, come on, you like penguin sledding; Gran-Gran told me so!"

"Yeah, when I was like eight; Ikki, please I'm exhausted, give me a break!" Korra grumbled as the little girl jumped on her back and used the Avatar as a penguin. Katara walked in to see her granddaughter abusing a near-sleeping Avatar and sighed.

"Ikki, dear, I don't think Korra is quite up to playing today, why don't you see if your father will go penguin sledding with you instead." The girl's face lit up and she whirled out of the room, and Korra raised her head slowly, raising her eyebrow at her Waterbending master.

"You know Tenzin is less likely than I am to go penguin sledding," Korra said, "But thanks for the save, Master Katara."

"Well, he enjoyed it when he was young, maybe he'll reconnect with his youth once again," The elder shrugged as her pupil snorted and once again buried herself into the furs, "Sleep well, Korra."

"Night, Master Katara."

**42. Violent**

"Man, you get violent when you're stressed." A crash followed the statement and a very harassed Avatar turned on him.

"You think?" She spat, throwing the shards of the vase out the window with a gust of air, "It's bad enough I have to try and master the Avatar State, but I now have to take etiquette lessons? Add to that the uprising in the South and the expectations of the White Lotus and it's a miracle I haven't destroyed the world, instead of saving it!" Bolin watched her pant and nearly spit in the centre of the apartment, slowly slumping onto the sofa beside him.

"Finished?" He asked and she nodded gratefully with an exhausted smile as Mako entered the room.

"And feeling better I presume?" He continued, throwing his coat and scarf onto the nearby hanger; Korra blushed at his look, "I could hear you from outside; I also got showered with a vase, so I figured you were here."

"Ah, whoops; sorry, but I am feeling much better, thanks."

"Good to know the violence paid off," The Firebender replied dryly, collapsing next to the pair with a quiet groan.

"Hard day at work?" Korra asked and Mako shrugged, wincing as he did so and Korra rolled her eyes as she went to grab a bowl of water, setting the water to work on his aching muscles.

"See?" She murmured as she did so, a soft smile on her face as the glow of the water danced across all their faces, "I'm not completely violent."

"Being able to turn the violence into peace and healing," Mako murmured with a smirk, "There's hope for you yet."


	15. Chapter 15

**43. Saves**

"He... he saves me," Her voice was so quiet, so open; he clenched his eyes shut and pressed his body closer to the wall, "I know it sounds stupid, but it's like he's my guardian angel; whenever it gets too tough, or I feel like I'm going to fall, in any respect, I know he's going to be there to catch me, to make sure I'm going to be okay so I can carry on. He saves me."

"How long have you known him?" The voice was so kind and quiet and he wanted desperately to put a face to the name but didn't dare for fear he would be discovered; he wanted to know what how she felt, really.

"Nearly a year now, so I know it's not some passing feeling. I've lost count of just how many times he's saved me, how many times he's put me back on my feet. I... I think I'm in love with him." Well, that floored him, literally. He sunk to the floor silently, clutching his knees and staring blankly at the wall opposite. She loved him? It didn't seem that ridiculous the more he thought about it, but he knew what a big step that meant for her; he couldn't even imagine her loving, it seemed to jar with the image he had of her.

"Does he love you?" That was the question; as much as he couldn't see _her _loving, he couldn't even try and think about loving himself. The pair of them clashed just as often as they managed to work harmoniously and he wondered if there was a quality they had together that would work in a relationship.

"I don't know; probably not, to be honest. He still sees me as one of the guys, not that I mind, I just like being treated as an equal, so I'm in no rush to change it." He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face; was his heart beating faster at the prospect of being with her, actually having a relationship with her; or was it adrenalin, at being so close to being caught but staying regardless?

"You shouldn't wait forever if you truly feel so seriously about him; your heart can only take so much suffering in silence."

"Oh, I know that, alright." Ouch; he actually winced at the bitter humour in her voice. He hadn't realised quite how far she'd fallen, how could he have been so blind? Now what was he to do; he couldn't just forget this conversation now, pretend that she truly was one of the guys, not now, not like this. He knew now why his heart beat faster, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Mako? What are you doing out here?" He froze, still stuck on the floor; he watched as her face tried to hide the panic her eyes betrayed. He slowly got up, keeping the eye contact as he moved closer, his knuckles brushing her jaw as her eyes widened, "Uh... I take it you heard all that then?" He merely nodded and before she had time to even blush, he kissed her. They were oblivious as Katara slowly walked past them and out of the room, a knowing smile stretching her face.

"He saves you indeed, Korra."

**44. Mirror**

"You're beautiful."

"The mirror's lying."

"I'm not looking at the mirror, I'm looking at you."

"You're looking at my reflection, and that is lying too; I look stupid."

"Korra, you look fine, now come on, there's a lot of people waiting for you."

"I'm not going out there looking like this."

"Why not? Korra, you are beautiful and this, all of it just makes it even more obvious."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to; you just have to know that I know you're beautiful and I love you. Now, let's do this."

"I... okay, okay; stay by me?"

"I won't let go of your hand for a second if you don't want me to."

"Let's do this thing, then."

**45. Reaching Out**

She kept reaching out, trying to catch him, hold him close; after yet another attempt he brushed her off and escaped out into the gardens. He was pacing, reaching the very edge of the grounds when he heard the voice.

"I thought you were spending the day with Asami," Korra said as she walked out of the shadows, a smirk appearing on her face, "You look frazzled, Mako, Asami wearing you out already?"

"It's none of your business, Korra," He snapped with a frown, annoyed she had easily read him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm going out with Bolin; he promised to show me around the city." She shrugged, and Mako had to hide his hands behind his back as they curled into fists at the thought of Korra and his brother together.

"You're leaving now then?" He nearly growled and watched as she grinned, moving even closer to him, daring him to move.

"What, you want to be rid of me already?" He said nothing, turning away and heading back inside.

"You know, the thing with people reaching out to you, and you not wanting to them to," Korra called out to him, "Is that eventually, Mako, you drift away. Let me know when you wash up." He turned back to where she stood, fury collapsing his features; as he opened his mouth to yell at her, he realised she was gone.

He shook his head, realising his anger was directed at himself not Korra; he'd been found out.


	16. Chapter 16

**46. Dance**

It seemed an odd thing for Korra to do; in fact, when they were first told, Bolin had started laughing, outright disbelief clear on his face. Yet, here they were, standing at the edge of the courtyard, watching as Korra slowly walked into the centre, unaware of their presence. The children buzzed around her, Ikki providing a steady stream of words that hid the sound of their shuffling as they moved closer.

"Why do we have to do this Korra?" Jinora asked, a frown appearing as her book was plucked out of her grasp and placed far away from her.

"Because it will help you as much as it helps me; you wouldn't believe how helpful dance can be when it comes to bending. I first used it to improve my Waterbending, but it apparently also works when it comes to Airbending as well. I figured you might want to at least try it; and besides," She grinned at the young girl, "It's a lot of fun."

"We will see," Jinora replied imperiously and Korra rolled her eyes, pulling the girl to stand beside her, Ikki falling in place with the line and Meelo shoving into the tight space on Korra's side between Ikki and the Avatar. Mako watched as Korra slowly moved through some moves, showing the children each individual aspect, leaning over to correct any mistakes gently and always with a smile and soft word; it surprised Mako at how easily she taught and interacted with them.

"Right, you guys reckon you can try this with music?" Korra asked with a grin, moving toward Naga when they nodded eagerly. She grabbed her bag that rested under the polar bear dog's chin, pulling out a small radio and resting it on a nearby wall. Switching it on and finding a channel, Korra rushed back to the children to stand back in her place as a new piece of music began to play. Mako watched with amazement as they moved, his eyes glued to Korra as she swayed and twisted, going beyond what she taught the kids, dancing through the courtyard, lost in the music.

"So you really can dance." Jinora murmured in surprise as the music ended and she watched the Avatar finish some distance away from them.

"And now, so can you," Korra shared a smile with the girl, "Enjoy it?"

"Yep, maybe we can do it again some time." Jinora smiled, slapping a hand over her sister's mouth before she could start. Korra smiled and nodded, and Mako took the time to escape; she'd never know he saw her dance.

**47. Patience**

"Patience, Kaani," Mako murmured as he covered his daughter's hands with his own, pulling her closer to him, "We'll get there in a minute."

"Where's mama?" The little girl asked again and Mako shut his eyes and sighed; she'd been asking that for the past few hours and it wasn't getting any easier to answer.

"She's on her way, sweetheart, she's got caught up." Mako had to admit, it never stopped hurting to see his little girl's face fall at those words. Korra always felt bad too, and tied herself in knots whenever she saw that face, but they both knew that it couldn't be helped. Korra didn't choose to be the Avatar anymore than Tikaani chose to be her daughter; it was the way of the world, as so many had told them.

"Okay," The little girl murmured with a frown, "Is she going to meet us there then?" Mako nodded, relieved when she cheered up a little, leaning forward to look out of the window again. Eventually, they reached their destination, and Mako swung his daughter into his arms and carried her out of the small train, her giggles muffled by his scarf. He set her down on the pavement, grabbing her hand tight as he shouldered the rucksack.

"You ready?" He asked with a grin, chuckling when he got no response, Tikaani already absorbed by the sight in front of them, "I'll take that as a yes then; come on, let's go." He felt an insistent tug on his hand as he slowly walked onto the sand of the beach, like the currents underneath the sparkling water as the little girl tried to run into the water. He told her to wait just for a little longer and the pulling lessened, enough for Mako to guide her to an empty patch of sand to set up the blanket and umbrella as she fidgeted by his side, bright blue eyes fixed on the waves.

"You're not thinking of going in without me are you?" A voice teased behind them, "I thought your papa taught you about patience." Korra smiled as their daughter sped across the sand and into her arms, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck as Korra hugged her tight. She pressed a kiss to Mako's cheek, as he fixed her with an amused look.

"I tried the patience thing earlier; she's too much like you for it to work, and you know how you lot get around water anyway."

"You lot?" Korra echoed with a slightly affronted look, "You're stuck with us lot, so you better be quiet and get in that water, mister."

"Or what?" He teased, starting to walk slowly toward the surf, his wife by his side.

"Or I'll do something to you that I cannot explain in front of young ears," She threatened, looking down at the dark-haired girl between them, grasping both their hands; Mako smirked at her and she poked her tongue out at him, reminiscent of when they were still children themselves before turning back to her daughter, "You ready to go in, Kaani?" Korra openly laughed at her daughter's eager nodding and pulling, letting the little girl drag them to the edge of the sea.

**48. Polar bear dog bath**

She was about eight when she first met Naga, alone in a snow drift, a tiny puppy, (or was it cub?) cold and shivering. She hadn't understood why everyone was so scared and angry when she brought the tiny animal into the compound, wrapped up in her parka. When she explained she wanted to keep her as a pet, the guards had openly laughed, refusing to even entertain the idea of keeping a wild animal so close to the Avatar.

It had been Katara who had convinced them to let her keep the little animal, reminding the higher powers that every Avatar had a spirit guide, and it appeared that the cub (or puppy) that Korra was rolling around one the floor was it. They were still unsure, a wild animal being a guide to the saviour of the world was unheard of, until Katara reminded them that the guides often reflected their owners; Korra was as wild as Naga, but they both had potential.

Korra had turned nine by the time Naga found out she could knock bowls over and eat the contents once on the floor, and managed to get soup all over her bright white fur. True to her word, the little girl continued with training the polar bear dog and told Naga off and then dragged the small mountain of fur toward the bathing area, which had turned into the unofficial polar bear dog bath. Katara had looked in on Korra's progress half an hour later, and smiled warmly as she watched the little girl bend water onto the animal's back, squealing and laughing when it was shaken back at her. Katara didn't bother to interrupt, even though both Avatar and guide were clean (as well as most of the building), she knew that Korra needed all the relaxation and fun she could get, locked up in the compound, and if it was giving a polar bear dog a bath, then she wasn't going to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17

**49. Flesh**

"It's a flesh wound, nothing serious; it probably won't even leave a scar," Mako nodded and I brought the water up to his arm, letting the glowing liquid settle over the gash on his bicep, "What was it this time?"

"Doc, you really don't need to distract me this time; like you said, it's nothing serious."

"Who said I'm distracting you? I actually want to know; did you find anything?" I noticed his head drop and I wondered if I had pushed it too far; we were on speaking terms now, but we rarely discussed the mission or any of its branches. I knew better than anyone how much it hurt him to discuss it.

"Nothing," He whispered hollowly and I again I was surprised by his openness, "Another empty lead; part of me starts to think that she doesn't want to be found."

"That can't be true," I replied sharply and combining that with a sharp spike in the water, it was no shock that his head flew up to fix me with a hard stare, "I didn't tell you earlier, but I met her a couple of times; you two share a habit of getting injured way too often. She never struck me as the type to run away, whether things got tough or not." He shrugged and didn't reply as I finished healing him and walked away with the bowl.

"Doesn't mean that she couldn't crack; she was a flesh and blood woman like anyone else yet had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It wouldn't surprise me if she just needed a break."

"Just needed a break?" Sounds a bit stupid if you ask me," I replied with a snort, helping him put his jacket back on, "You know better than anyone she wasn't like that, so don't convince yourself otherwise. It'll only make the reunion harder."

"If there is any reunion," He replied glumly and I resisted the urge to smack him as I followed him out of the tent, "If she's not run and hidden away, then she's probably dead." This time I did smack him, ignoring all my vows and training.

"Honestly, I would've thought you'd have kept yourself together for a little bit longer," I snapped, "She's out there, and she's relying on you to find her. Mako," I murmured, placing a hand on his arm, "If you love her as much as I think you do, you'd know if she was dead; do you?" His silence answered my question and I nodded, giving him a small shove out of the tent. I was preparing a new kit when his voice stopped me.

"Hey, Doc?" I turned to see him leaning in through the doorway; he smiled at me, causing my cheeks to burst into flame, "Thanks."

**50. Lose**

Why they had to spar here, Bolin would never know; the pair of them were bending like idiots, each trying to get the upper hand and failing; they just didn't realise it. One of these days, Bolin was going to actually point out these little fights were just outlets for the tension the two felt at not confessing their feelings. As yet another jet of flames nearly singed off his eyebrows, Bolin decided that this day might be today.

"Admit it, Mako," Korra taunted as she jumped over said jet, "You're going to lose; concede defeat now and I may go easy on you." Mako just growled in reply, dodging the spurt of water that threatened to put out the flames around his hands. Korra laughed lightly, looking at ease, but Bolin could see the tension in her shoulders, in her jaw, the way she held herself back; maybe it was so she didn't injure Mako, but Bolin suspected it was for another reason entirely.

"Why don't you admit you're going to lose, Korra?" Mako replied with a smirk as he caught the end of her ponytail, sending sparks and the smell of burnt hair through the apartment; she stopped a moment to just glare at him before launching a fierce stream of water at Mako's face. He leapt up and retaliated and Bolin watched as his hands shook slightly, as his back tightened while he fought, resisting his urges. What they were Bolin shuddered to think about.

"As if, Mako; you're going down!" Water dripped onto Bolin's head, startling Pabu into hiding and Bolin was tempted to follow. Conveniently, the water was quickly evaporated by a rush of fire that did actually take off part of his eyebrows. Slowly, Bolin stood, finally deciding enough was enough.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared, sending the opponents into the walls with a quick earthquake, "I am sick of you two battling each other because you're too scared to admit your feelings; kiss already!" The pair looked at each other in bafflement, Mako raising an eyebrow as he turned to his brother.

"Scared to admit our feelings? Bo, there's nothing going on between us."

"Apart from a fight you were about to lose," Korra muttered and Mako instantly turned, causing Bolin to groan.

"I wasn't about to lose, Korra, you were about to cheat!"

"Cheat?" Korra parroted angrily, "Cheat? Who do you think I am? I don't-" At this point Bolin sent another tremor through the apartment, causing the pair, who had been moving closer and closer together in their argument, to crash into one another, their lips locking. Bolin grabbed Pabu and left them to it, not wanting to see nearly a year of tension boil over.

"See Pabu?" He said to the Fire Ferret as they started in on their fifth bowl of noodles, "Everybody wins!"


End file.
